Grimlock, Slayer of Titans
by DarkChuck
Summary: During the battle with Shockwave's forces, a freak spacebridge event occurs, taking in many in its wake. Among them, the Dinobot leader known as Grimlock, is sent to another realm. Where giants overrun Earth and humanity is close to extinction. Now Grimlock, and a few other Autobots, must survive in a world where there's no energon and monsters larger than they can handle.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers. I know it has been a couple of months since I've last uploaded a chapter, been really busy lately as well as easily being sidetracked by other things. That, and I have a problem with procrastination. Who doesn't, right? Anyway, I'm still working on the next chapter for Silent Metal Ronin. Though the way it has been going on and what I have for the chapter's storyboard, I may or may not have to split it into two parts. So yeah, might upload two chapters instead of one. And yes, we're getting to the part where Lelouch and Soundblaster meet. Also, for those that have been wanting to see (or technically read) Soundblaster fight again, expect a nice battle in a flashback that will be in the upcoming chapter. So in short, the next chapter(s) will be coming soon and the story isn't dead.**

**But enough of that, I present the long awaited prologue for the crossover you all have been waiting for. Mind you, the prologue is basically Vector Prime summarizing Grimlock's part in Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and the IDW comics that connect the game to the end of the Transformers Prime cartoon that revolve around Grimlock and his team of Dinobots. I thought this would be a great way to help set up the beginning of the story. Already I'm working on chapter 1, and I'm hoping that I'll have it done soon before the end of the week. If not, maybe next week along with a another chapter for SMR if time permits. One more thing, I've decided to make this story a companion piece to Silent Metal Ronin. Though the only relation between the two will be the spacebridge event that happens in the beginning of the story. How? Well Vector will get into more details about his screw up in the next chapter. And also there will be other Autobots that will be joining Grimlock on his adventure. Though whether or not they are combat worthy and not a complete nuisance to the Dinobot leader remains to be seen.**

**But enough of my ranting, I present to you "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans"**

Disclaimer: Transformers are owned by Hasbro and Attack on Titan is owned by Hajime Isayama.

Prologue, a.k.a. "A short background summary" by Vector Prime

"_Long ago, during the Great War that befell Cybertron, there was a great warrior by the name of Grimlock. Though formerly a gladiator, he did not join the Decepticons like most others. Though it's no secret that Grimlock cannot stand those who are weak or remain so, but what many didn't know was that he despised bullies even more. To Grimlock, the Decepticons were nothing but thugs picking on the innocent. So when Grimlock joined the Autobots, he created a like minded team called the Lightning Strike Coalition Force..."_

"_...No, I'm serious, this was the name he actually came up for his team..." _

"_...Sure no one liked it, not even his teammates liked it, but you try telling the bot with anger issues that it's dreadful!"_

"_Anyway, I digress. His team of commandos became renowned for their fierce brutality on the battlefield. And even more, they would disobey orders from their superiors if they thought it necessary, or if they just didn't like them at all. Such was the case during the final stages of the war on Cybertron, when it was the time of the Great Exodus from their dying world. During the defense of the Autobot's great Ark, Grimlock and his team broke ranks when one of their own, Swoop, disappeared in the Sea of Rust and an energy signal was detected. There, they found a vast lake of energon, as well as an army of Insecticons waiting for them. Though they fought hard, they eventually were captured and brought before the Insecticons' master, the Decepticon scientist known as Shockwave."_

"_They underwent horrifying experiments, being surgically torn apart and reconstructed into having powerful alt-modes resembling that of ancient beasts of a distant world. A world later known as Earth, where most, and last, of the battles between the Autobots and Decepticons took place. But those are stories for another time."_

"_Back to Grimlock, who was now bound in one of Shockwave's labs, was recovering after enduring some of Shockwave's tests. Unlike his teammates, he was awake when Shockwave performed his wretched experiments upon him as well as the surgery that altered his form, during which involvled parts of his cerebral circuitry being rerouted to those that dealt with combat proficiency. In other words, Shockwave altered Grimlock's brain to make him a better soldier, costing Grimlock some of his intelligence. I mean he is still intelligent, it's just harder for him to think rationally or clearly now due to parts of his brain having been meddled with. But that was not the only thing that has been impaired. Shockwave had also disabled Grimlock's ability to transform at will. But when enabled, he could transform into the terrifying creature, which the humans call the Tyrannosaurus rex, or T-rex for short. But despite all that, Grimlock still managed to resist Shockwave's mental conditioning that would make Grimlock loyal to him and obey. As Grimlock regained his strength, the lab chamber containing him was soon broken into by none other than Starscream, the recently deposed leader of the Decepticons." _

"_The Decepticon Air Commander was recently ousted as leader of the Decepticons by Megatron, who was recently killed when Metroplex smashed his giant fist on him, but got better thanks to his ever so loyal servant, Soundwave. So after having his aft handed to him by former gladiator of Kaon, Starscream decided he needed to find a way to get back at Megatron and thought one of Shockwave's would do the trick. That experiment turned out to be an imprisoned Grimlock, who was just recovering from being shocked by Shockwave to test his endurance. Though Starscream promised the restrained Autobot warrior vengeance against Shockwave and the other Decepticons if he swore loyalty to him, Starscream had also mocked him while doing so. So when the air commander hovered up to Grimlock's face as he continued to his prattle, Grimlock, with all his might, grabbed the infernal flyer and threw him at the console that powered the mechanical restraints that kept Grimlock where he stood. After freeing himself, Grimlock did what anyone like him would do..." _

"_Go on an intense, if not justified, energon rage throughout Shockwave's tower."_

"_As he rampaged and tore through the building, many Decepticons were slaughtered as their forces were torn apart both figuratively and literally. Some were sliced and diced by his sword, some were thrown a great distance, and some were grabbed and been repeatedly stabbed from either a few times to "OH FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS WHY?!" amount of times. Eventually, Grimlock's roaring rampage of revenge would be cranked up to eleven when after taking on Shockwave's top three Insecticons, did his intense rage brake Shockwave's block on his ability to transform and soon turned, if temporarily at times, into a magnificent beast of death that could devour anything in his path with extreme prejudice, as well as roast anyone into a heaping pile of melted metal and burnt circuitry with a built in flamethrower from his maw. As Grimlock freed his teammates, he and his comrades soon discover Shockwave's top secret project: a space bridge."_

"_When Shockwave explored the Sea of Rust and the vast lake of energon, he had discovered an ancient space bridge as well as observatories within the old ruins that the ancients used during Cybertron's Golden Age... and no I don't mean me and my fellow Thirteen Primes, but the Cybertronians that came after us. Anyway, it's with this technology that Shockwave discovers Earth and found a way to create a portal to it, so he and his fellow Decepticons could plunder its energy to restore Cybertron. With time running low as Shockwave begins putting the final touches on his space bridge, Grimlock decides, against Optimus's orders, to storm the control tower for the space bridge." _

"_With help from Swoop, his comrade that could transform into the flying dinosaur known as the Pteranodon, Grimlock made to the top of the tower and eventually to the control platform where Shockwave had finished putting the coordinates for Earth. But before Grimlock could stop him, the Decepticon scientist activated a trap that sent cuffs of energy around the Autobot's wrists, restraining him again to where he stood. As Shockwave mocked him for his futile efforts to stop the activation of the space bridge, rage within Grimlock began to build once more. And when it reached its highest level, did Grimlock break free of his binds, transform into his mighty alt-mode, and bite off Shockwave's left arm while he was busy communicating with Megatron. Grimlock then smashed the command console and created a chain reaction with the tower, which lead to its destruction." _

"_This also caused the space bridge to become unstable, forcing both the Autobots and the Decepticons to board their ships, the Ark and the Nemesis, and make haste for the collapsing portal before it was too late to get off their dying world. However when they got through the portal, they were nowhere near Earth or its solar system. This would lead to all sorts of adventures throughout the galaxy as the Autobots would discover all sorts of strange worlds and ancients secrets long ago before discovering Earth, all while being pursued by Megatron and his forces. From the racetracks and superhighways of the lost colony world of Velocitron, to the world of junk known as Junkion where beneath its surface lied the Requiem Blaster. To make a long explanation short about what that is, the Requiem Blaster was a powerful weapon that Solus Prime, relunctantly, forged with her mighty hammer to be used against Unicron (Though I can't remember if we did use it or not, Alpha Trion was better at keeping record of it with that book of his)."_

"_Anyway, after the whole battle over it, their journey soon lead to the watery world of Aquatron. It is there that they encountered Quintessons, a race of manipulative squid-like bastards in metal shells who once conquered and enslaved Cybertron in the time before the Golden Age and then ousted by the Cybertronians when their deceit was uncovered. Long story short, they kicked their squid hides from both Aquatron and Cybertron again by both factions before their journey would lead to the blue-green world known as Earth. But enough of my rambling, we're deviating way off course from main story back on Cybertron."_

"_After the explosion that was once Shockwave's tower, Grimlock's teammates searched throughout the ruins. As they did, the group found their leader who was very much alive but was having quite the headache, something he would have often since the experiments. As the team reunited, a new name was decided for their group. And since that day forth, they were known as the Dinobots! And their tales of high adventure did not end there. After most of the Autobots left on the Ark, Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots coordinated with Ultra Magnus, who stayed behind, to defend the other Autobot ships that were leaving Cybertron. It was during around this time when they encountered another faction, the Forged." _

"_After most of the Decepticons had left on the Nemesis, Shockwave had been left in charge of overseeing the planet while they were gone. And he did, Shockwave created a new faction which he dubbed the Forged, and the former Decepticons that became "Forged" and served him would be the metaphorical hammer from which he could "reforge" Cybertron anew. And to do so, he would capture any Cybertronians present and brainwashed into becoming additional members of the Forged. And true to the definition of the word, many of its members had been changed into something more. Similar to what he did to the Dinobots, Shockwave spliced many of his servants' CNA, Cyberneucleic Acid, with that of the ancient bestial Predacons of Cybertron's past. One of the first to be "re-forged", who would also become Shockwave's second in command and would be placed to be in charge of his faction, was Ser-Ket whose loyalty to Shockwave and the faction's ideals was absolute." _

"_When Ultra Magnus was fending off several Decepticons inside a fighter craft, he crashed lands into the Sea of Rust, and is captured by the Forged. Soon later, Swoop was next when the group went out to free him, although reluctantly by most of the Dinobots except Grimlock. They were reluctant to save him because ever since the received their new forms, many of the other Autobots had been treating them differently. But Grimlock would not have it and they went out to rescue Ultra Magnus. As they did would eventually come across a prison complex, high up in one of the mountains within the Sea of Rust. It was there that not only they did they find the missing two, but many upon many other Cybertronians who had been captured. As they began freeing the others and leaving the complex, Grimlock encounters Ser-Ket and a brainwashed Swoop. Furious at what they had done to Swoop, Grimlock challenges the Forged commander to a fight to the death. If he won, Swoop is given his freedom back. If she won, the Dinobots would submit to her."_

"_They enter a ring of fire, generated by the Dinobots' fire-breath, and the fight begins. At first, Ser-Ket seems to overwelm Grimlock with her blinding speed and animalistic bodyform, all the while goading him to embrace the beast inside himself. Grimlock, relunctant to transform into his beast form and lose himself, nonetheless did so when he realized that he had no other choice. As he does, Grimlock overpowers his opponent, but in doing so becomes consumed by his rage. Just when he is about to finish her, Ser-Ket calls forth Swoop and has him attack his comrade. Grimlock, still lost in his rage, lays on him a vicious counter-attack, which releases the Dinobot flyer from his brainwashed state. However, Grimlock was too blinded in his fury to notice and was about to destroy his teammate. Fortunately, the rest of the Dinobots manage to snap him out of it. Ser-Ket, thinking her opponent distracted, attacks the Dinobot leader. Grimlock manages counter, and then proceeds to overwhelm Ser-Ket in his beast mode, soon finishing her by ripping her head off with his powerful jaws. Having defeated the Forged commander, the rest of the Forged were true to their word and let Dinobots and the others leave. However, unknown to them, Ser-Ket still function."_

"_As the Dinobots and Ultra Magnus climb down the mountain, they are attacked by Ser-Ket now in her draconic Predacon form, complete with a head of course. Ser-Ket grabs onto Grimlock and begins to ascend to the skies. Swoop, wanting to save his leader as well as give her payback for what she and the Forged did to him, flies up and follows her. He tackles Ser-Ket mid flight and proceeds to peck out one of her optics, in return for having lost one of his own by their hand. Ser-Ket loses control and soon begins plummeting towards the ground. As she does, Swoop quickly catches Grimlock and brings him down to the ground. With Ser-Ket grounded and Grimlock back on his two feet, Grimlock delivers the final blow and stabs his sword through the draconic Forged commander's head. But his and the others triumph would be short lived. Shortly after Ser-Ket is offlined, Shockwave appears and is disappointed with the loss of his general, but at the same time comments on how well his experiment on Grimlock had turned out. As Shockwave arrives another battle ensues."_

"_As they fought Shockwave, Grimlock and the others found themselves unable to break through the cyclopean scientist's forcefield. But that would be the least of their worries as Shockwave proceeds to use an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) grenade, knocking out everyone outside his forcefield. Afterwards, Shockwave has his troops bring both the incapacitated Dinobots and Ultra Magnus to his laboratory, with Grimlock strapped to an operating table and the others locked up inside a prison cell to be dealt with later. Having observed the Dinobots since after they had escaped his tower, Shockwave begins to elaborate on how he had hypothesized that the "perfect soldier" had to have both some intelligence and brute savagery. But after some observations, he realized that just brute savagery and no sentience would make a better soldier instead. So having said that, Shockwave intends to rip from Grimlock his mind, all his intelligence and memory, so he could finally create such a warrior. But much to Grimlock's fortune, he was saved just in time by his fellow Dinobots and Ultra Magnus. Not only did they manage to escape their prison cell, but managed find the exact operating room Grimlock was in. As they charge into the room, they attack the mad scientist. Each of them spectacularly, and literally, tearing the Con limb from limb. However, shortly after freeing Grimlock from the operating table, a hologram of Shockwave appears. Apparently the Shockwave they had massacred was just one of his look-a-like drones, or as the humans of the graphic novel community would call a "Doombot"..."_

"_...Yes, I know quite a bit about human popular culture. Why? Because when you are the guardian of space and time, and have to stay in the pocket dimension that yourself created to watch over all these timelines and parallel unvierses, it can get boring and monotonous. So, in my spare time, that is practically unlimited, I have started to observe the humans of my universe, as well as other multi-verses. The worlds I have seen and the wonders to believe... but I digress. Back to the story at hand."_

"_After having been freed from the clutches of Shockwave, Ultra Magnus and the Dinobots went their separate ways. Ultra Magnus went off to to join the rest of the leaving Autobots in his own ship, while Grimlock and his fellow comrades decided to stay behind to help out the other Autobots that stayed on Cybertron, as well as to look out for Shockwave and end the mad Con's existence."_

"_As time went on, the Autobots that stayed on their dying world, living in the ruins of their cities. Trying to survive with little resources, they relied on their duly appointed "king" for protection against the Forged and Insecticons, as well as to govern disputes between settlements or in them." _

"_But who is this king you ask. Who do you think? Why our Grimlock of course!"_

"_Having been made king of Cybertron, Grimlock sits on his throne while gravely listening to appeals brought to him and delivering judgement on them like that of a Cybertronian Solomon. But even with his new responsibilities, his new position has steadily made him weary in both mind and body with every appeal that comes before him. Fortunately, Grimlock has his fellow Dinobots to help him stay in control of his temper, as well as help him with problems he can't address at the moment, or doesn't want to. One such case was the appeal brought forth by the Autobot Firestar of the settlement known as Last Spark." _

"_Apparently, there have been a string of killings lately within Last Spark. The victims are killed and are drained of their energon, all by unknown threat that has been praying upon their settlement. However, Grimlock declared he would not help, as he and Firestar's leader of Last Spark, Airwave, did not see eye to eye and the latter had kept refusing help from the former every time he attempted aid them. But while Grimlock was refusing to help, his teammates, Sludge and Snarl, disobeyed his orders not to intervene and joined Firestar back to her town. There, the two Dinobots defeated a horde of insecticons under the command of Kickback and discovered the true identity of the killer, the town's own leader Airwave. After confronting him, a fight ensued and the murderer was soon cut down by Firestar. After the deed was done, the two return to their home. There, Grimlock confronts Sludge for having disobeyed his order. Sludge replies that Grimlock was wrong, and surprisingly enough, his leader agrees. Grimlock admits at times he makes poor judgments, hence why he has his teammates around to help him when he does. After that, another day's worth of appeals began and things continued on."_

"_While Grimlock does sit on a throne hears the troubles brought before him, the Dinobot King does go on patrol with his team time to time. One such patrol would be one of their most strangest tales. Some time after the incident at Last Spark, Grimlock and Swoop went on to scout some of the tunnels underneath Cybertron's surface. During their run, they encounter several Forged soldier guarding an entrance of some sort. After having dealt with them, Grimlock and Swoop soon discover one of Shockwave's secret laboratories. But unlike the other labs they had found, this one something else entirely. For one thing, the floor was littered with strange organic material. After turning the power back on they soon discover tubes lining the walls of the expansive complex, some of which were broken from the inside. As Swoop looked closely at one of the unbroken tubes, it soon shattered and revealed within it an ill-tempered, energon infused, mutated Tyrannosaurus rex! But the creature is not alone, it soon joined by other ill-tempered, modified dinosaurs. A Stegosaurus, a Triceratops, and a Pteranodon!"_

_As Grimlock and Swoop fought against these monstrous creatures, their battle soon moved towards the settlement of Last Spark, where Snarl and Sludge were waiting for their return while helping the locals. The other two joined in and the fight became quite the sight to behold. At first, the prehistoric beasts were proving to be tougher than the Dinobots would have expected. But with their combined might, the Dinobots eventually caused the energon within the creatures' systems to overload, causing them to melt into puddles of energon. After the battle, Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots return to the abandoned laboratory and soon make some discoveries. Apparently before experimenting on him and his team, Shockwave had created dinosaurs based on the ones from a certain "green-blue planet". However, even with the modification infused upon them, the beasts' genetic makeup would not allow them to survive Cybertron's atmosphere or its environment. Thus, Shockwave used them as a basis for the Dinobots' alternate forms. During the lab's abandonment, one of the beasts, an Apatosaurus, had been the first to break free from its tube and was the first to perish. The organic material littered across the floor was the beast's bones. Though having gained some answers, there were still questions to be had. Whatever the rest of the answers were, only Shockwave knew them. It is then vowed that the day they found Shockwave, they would get those answers before ending the Con's existence. But that would be a long time to come as Grimlock, the other Dinobots, and the remaining survivors on Cybertron would be tested from what was to come next."_

"_Sometime after the battle with Shockwave's failed lab experiments, life went on as everyone continued to survive on their just about dead world. But that was soon to change during this time events on Earth were drawing to a close and Cybertron's salvation was at hand. After having defeated Megatron and his Decepticons, Optimus and his fellow Autobots use the rebuilt Omega Lock to restore Cybertron. And sometime after that, Optimus Prime had returned the AllSpark to the core of Cybertron, albeit at the cost of his life. Before reuniting the the two, my brother had merged the AllSpark with his Matrix of Leadership in order to trap the chaos god Unicron, who had possessed Megatron's body and came to destroy Cybertron, with the vessel that once held the Allspark. With the planet restored, AllSpark back in its place, their world was running and able to produce life once more. While the rest of Optimus's team rejoiced at the restoration of their home, as well as mourned the loss of the leader, they were unaware that another cost came with the planet's revival."_

"_As Cybertron was beginning to come back to life, many parts of the planet shifted and reconnected while the energon reservoirs began being refilled. Unfortunately, the majority of the surviving populace built their cities underground, some of which were in those said reservoirs. Once such city was New Kalis, where Grimlock and Swoop were visiting as they spoke with the city's leader, Chromia. As the planet began to re-awake, the ground began to quake and cracks began to form across the caverns walls. As they did, energon began to pour from them, soon at an alarming rate. Recognizing what exactly was going on, Grimlock, Chromia, and Swoop began trying to evacuate the people of New Kalis to safety. Unfortunately, everyone was consumed by their thirst and were to occupied with drinking the fresh energon before them than listen to reason. It was then that Grimlock transformed into his alternate mode and scared everyone out of the doomed city. But while this was effective, Grimlock had once again lost to his prehistoric mania. As Swoop and Chromia began rounding up the scattering masses, Grimlock drinks from the rising level of energon and declares himself king while doing so. Eventually the survivors are rounded up and formed into a group. Though some were still unwilling to leave their city. Their minds changed however when Grimlock "encourage" them with the demonstration of his fire-breath. Unfortunately, his fire-breath mixed with the rising energon, which ended anyone's reason of staying in New Kalis as the city was blown to bits."_

"_As the group ventured through the tunnel, they soon find out that it was made by a giant razor snake, which almost devours Grimlock. But as usual, Grimlocks blasts his way out of the beast's mouth and kills it. As they continue to head towards the surface, Swoop suggests that they should bring the beast's corpse as proof of Grimlock's power as well the reason to give him dominion of their world. But the self-proclaim "King" declines, stating that new, fresh start was needed instead. As they reached the surface, they found themselves staring what was thought impossible. Cybertron restored and functioning once more. As Grimlock and Swoop gazed upon their revived home, they are soon reunited with Snarl and his group of survivor's from their now destroyed home city. Apparently Snarl had the same problem when evacuating everyone from their homes. But by following in Grimlock's example, he managed to convince everyone to follow him. By firing several warning shots at the main instigator and everyone that was rioting against him soon shut up and fallowed him to the surface. Reunited, they begin discussing on what to do next and find out who was responsible for Cybertron's revival. They soon get their answer when a distort message is sent out across Cybertron, that all Autobots are to gather at the city of Kaon. While skeptical about it, Grimlock understood that it could mean that Optimus Prime and his Autobot forces have returned to Cybertron and that they may have won the war."_

"_As Grimlock and Chromia argued between leaving for Kaon and staying to account for missing Autobots, Slug arrives with news. During the planet's shifting, he and Sludge were on patrol near Last Spark. After the quakes, the two began making their way for the settlement. On their jouney, Slug encounters a wounded Forged soldier named Blackout, who was the only survivor of his unit when the quakes hit. Taking mercy on him only to arrest him, Slug helps free Blackout from the rubble and carries him. After catching up with Sludge, the two head for Last Spark. But as they headed though the tunnels, Slug gets injured along the way. Sludge then heads alone to Last Spark promising to come back with help for the two. But time past and eventually Blackout's spark became one with the Allspark. After the passing, Slug began heading for the surface and manage to find Grimlock's group of survivors. But as Slug is updating the everyone, a platoon of Forged soldiers charge from the horizon and begin attacking the Autobot survivors. Grimlock and the Dinobots take them on, relishing that they were once again fighting on the open surface of Cybertron. However, their enjoyment was cut short when Firestar was running towards, trying to warn them about the rampaging Predacon coming below."_

"_When Sludge had arrived at the settlement, he had found Last Spark to be completely destroyed. There were only two survivors, Firestar and Zoom. However, the latter didn't last long when the trio was attacked by a Predacon beast and was taken by its maw. While Sludge chased the beast, Firestar made her way to the surface. There she found the others and tried to warn them. By the time she did, the beast had broken through the surface and begins attacking the group of survivors. Ordering the Firestar and the group of survivors to safety, Grimlock and his team take on the monster. But as they fight mightily against the Predacon, it proves futile as the beast proved highly resistant to their attacks. Fortunately, Sludge arrived and caught the beast off its guard. With a strong blast, the beast begins to flee. But Sludge came not alone. With him, members of Team Prime! Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. With the Dinobot team reunited, and the added firepower of Team Prime, the band of Autobots make short work of the Forged forces."_

"_As the dust settles, the Dinobots begin conversing with Team Prime. They give each other a brief summary of what has been going on since Great Exodus. While the Dinobots explain who the Forged are, Arcee explains that she and the others had been on Earth and that Optimus had sacrificed himself to restore Cybertron. Before she could get into details, the Grimlock insist they get everyone else to safety. Arcee suggests going to Kaon, but Grimlock becomes annoyed by her commanding attitude and brings up how he and his team were judged by the others for not being "true Autobots". But Arcee tries to reason with him, that things have changed and that the one thing that hasn't changed is that she still considers them Autobots. Before the two could continue conversing, the Predacon beast returns. Swooping in to grab a few of the survivors and then flies off. It is then that Grimlock hatches a plan to deal with this infernal beast."_

"_Grimlock has everyone split into three groups. Group one of the survivors would be led by Bumblebee, Sludge, and Snarl. Group two would be led by Slug, Firestar, and Bulkhead. And finally group three would be led by Arcee and Swoop. As the three teams set out, the Predacon comes back and targets group three. Going by the plan, Swoop goads the beast to follow him to an abandoned Decepticon bunker. There, Grimlock and Bumblebee ambush the creature and shot it out of the air. Crashing down into the bunker, the Autobots then collapse the building and seal the beast inside. When Bumblebee asked why they didn't just kill the Predacon to be sure, Grimlock replies that he had seen enough death and destruction for now. With the Predacon threat taken care of, the three then return to Kaon to catch up with the others. There, they find Arcee explaining to the other Dinobots that the new Cybertron Optimus created was for all kinds of Cybertronians. Grimlock agrees, however, he and the Dinobots will not be helping Arcee and the others with rebuilding Kaon. Instead, he and his team will be busy building their own city, New Spark, in memoriam of those lost in the destruction of Last Spark. As they begin building, the former gladiator of Simfur contemplates on recent events. While a believer of the old adage "the more things change, the more they stay the same", Grimlock realizes that when things truly transform, nothing will ever be the same again..."_

"_...Yes I know that sounds corny as hell, but I'm not the one who writes this, I'm just the guy that tells it like it is. Anyway, our story now sets in the present, when another certain event is about to occur. An event which apparently had a side effect I didn't see coming when I caused it... Yeah..."_

**Next time: "Here now, sent to another dimension later. Vector Prime's blunder, Grimlock's new adventure!"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After a couple of months, I finally present to you the next chapter of "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans". What I had in mind for this chapter was longer than I thought, so like the recent chapters of my other story, "Silent Metal Ronin", this will become a two-parter. Which is good, as this means I'll be able to get the next chapter done faster. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 1: Here now, sent to another dimension later! Vector Prime's blunder, Grimlock's new adventure! Part 1: The Fall of New Spark

_"So before I explain my magnificent blunder, I shall explain what Grimlock was doing before said event went off. After some time had past, things were looking bright on Cybertron. After Cybertron came back online, its cities were prosperous once more as Cybertronians, both new and old, began to inhabit them. One of the most prosperous cities was the new city of New Spark. Apparently during its construction, ancient ruins were discovered beneath the city. The discovery soon made New Spark become a center of the scientific community along with Iacon. Archaeologists, archaeometrists, professors of all kinds soon came. And with them multiple universities and laboratories were soon built for the sake of convenience near the action, where many were uncovering the lost past of Cybertron that had not been lost when the planet shifted. New Spark was also one of the most secured cities on Cybertron, thanks to its "King"."_

_"That's right, after the city was founded, Grimlock was made both king and representative of New Spark. As King of New Spark, he would settle cases like he did in the past. But unlike then when it was just him and his team, he now had several advisers that he himself picked to handle certain situations and issues. Whether it was a dispute over claim of a dig site or a patent, there was an adviser available to settle it. Though he had advisers to handle anything, that didn't mean that he could shirk from his responsibility of having to do some himself. And as much as it would bring stress on the Dinobot leader, there were a few cases that Grimlock had enjoyed having to hear over. One such case was a dispute over a patent for a type of new explosive between Wheeljack and Perceptor. Apparently both had created a similar explosives that would be used for controlled demolitions at excavation sites. During the heated argument, the prototype explosive Wheeljack brought in had detonated, though not so much that it caused damage or had hurt anyone. It did however cover the two arguing Autobots in soot, which Grimlock found hilarious."_

_"When not taking in appeals and giving judgment upon them, or representing New Spark at the Autobot Council meetings, Grimlock would take part in patrols with his fellow Dinobots like he had did in the past. When he was made king and representative of New Spark, Grimlock was also given the responsibility of overseeing the security of the region that New Spark lied within. With Cybertron restored and still waiting for the rest of the Cybertronians to return, many parts of Cybertron remained to be reclaimed and looked over. There were still some dangers present on their world, other than rogue Predacons as well some Forged forces, there were still some Decepticons that were unaccounted for. And although Megatron has declared that the Decepticon cause dead, some would obviously not heed such an order and were bound to continue their war on the Autobots. With that said, the Autobots remained ever alert for any possible Decepticon threats, and would have patrols set up for constant watch in every region that they had reclaimed to rebuild. But of the unaccounted Cons, there was only one that Grimlock had in mind: Shockwave. After the skirmish with the Unicron at the Well of Allsparks, no one has heard or seen the Decepticons scientist since. The last ones that had seen him were Predaking and his two Predacon brethren that followed him. But despite the long absence, Grimlock knew that Shockwave was out there, planning something and waiting for the moment to strike. But until the day he would finally end that mad mech's existence, the Dinobot leader would have his audio and optics out for any word or sightings of his most hated foe."_

_"While things were prosperous for Grimlock and his new home city, that would soon change by a certain event that was to come, a certain event which I am to blame for. But before I explain the new mess I've created, I should note that before the event occurred that the peace, both in and out of the city, was already broken by an invasion from an old enemy."_

_"It all started when a new discovery was made under the city..."_

* * *

><p>"So another one was found." Grimlock said as he and Slug were going down one of the underground lifts.<p>

"Indeed. A group of archaeologists led by Glyph came upon it while investigating the bigger ruins." Slug replied.

_Slug, second in command of the Dinobots, and for a good reason. Slug could transform into a Triceratops and ram his enemies at great speed and strength. So much, that when Grimlock and Swoop arrived to rescue him, he was already gone. Slug had used new found abilities to break free from his containment cell, tear through enemies, and proceeded to go on his own rampage throughout Shockwave's tower, creating huge tunnels throughout the building with his charge._

"I don't like it, remember that last time we dealt with it?" Grimlock said, giving his two cents on the matter.

"Don't remind me, took us a few solar cycles just to find you in the rubble." Slug answered again.

_As the lift made it to its destination, the two got out and gazed at the ruins that had been below New Spark._

"Strange how during Cybertron reawakening, that this was not destroyed along with the others." Slug mused.

"Another reason I don't like coming here, something about this place doesn't feel right." Grimlock commented they began heading for one of the bigger structures of the ruins.

"Yeah, nothing ominous about ancient ruins of unknown origin and having survived the impossible without a scratch."

_Indeed. When the ruins were discovered, it was noted that they were unharmed and oddly unaffected by the shifting and quakes that went throughout Cybertron. No crack on the cavern walls, none of the buildings, especially the towers, had collapsed, and not even the artifacts, such as old tools or vases, had been moved when the planet shook. The more and more Grimlock heard about the strange discoveries found in the remnants, the more he became unnerved by them. In his opinion, some things were better left untouched and forgotten. But much Grimlock's dismay, others didn't see it that way and came to the ruins to study and understand their origin and purpose. The only reason he allowed the scientists and archaeologists to come to the site was the point the other Autobots leaders, that governed and represented other regions, made during one of their weekly council meetings._

_During New Sparks construction and the discovery of the ruins, a meeting was held to look over the progress made throughout the reclaimed territories. After Chromia's report on the rebuilding of Kalis, Grimlock's report was next. After giving his briefing on the status of New Spark's construction, Grimlock explained about the ruins he and his team found when digging underground. Though he voiced his concerns about the ruins and that they should be left alone. Perceptor, an Autobot scientist the was placed in charge of Iacon, disagreed. Saying that such a find should not be ignored and should be studied for scientific reasons. While the two council members argued over the matter, Chromia broke it up while the other members looked to Arcee for her opinion._

_Though there wasn't any official leader of the new Autobot Council, some of the members looked to Arcee as one for a lot of reasons. For one, she was one of the members of Team Prime, meaning she had a good idea what Optimus would say or do from being around the Prime for so long. Though the same could be said for the other members of Team Prime, however, they were busy at the moment to be in her place. Bumblebee has been assisting the others with hunting down any criminal or Decepticon threats that may lurking around Cybertron, and Bulkhead has been occupied with overseeing all the reconstruction efforts going on. Even Ultra Magnus has been hard at work, along with Wheeljack and Smokescreen, in turning the local militia from the Autobot controlled regions into a true fighting force for Cybertron. And though Ratchet returned to Cybertron during the whole Unicron event, he had promised their friends at Unit: E that he would return soon. But until the spacebridge was repaired Ratchet, along with the former Decepticon medic Knock-Out, began training the next generation of Autobot medics and doctors. So Arcee, who was already overseeing the rebuilding of Kaon as well as settling any disputes that came up within it, was made its leader and representative. Though reluctant at first, Arcee eventually took the job as long as someone else more suited for the task would be found to replace her. And while the job of being a leader proved difficult at times, Chromia would often help her and give her advice on the role._

_So as Chromia broke up the fight between Grimlock and Perceptor, Arcee stated how she felt on the subject regarding the ruins. As much she would agree with Grimlock on leaving things be, she had to agree with Perceptor. Not because of scientific reasons, but any possible secrets or hidden relics within them could prove dangerous to them if let alone, especially if any Decepticons were to get their hands on them. So with that said, it was agreed that the ruins would be under observation and would be guarded by their forces. Archaeologists would be allowed to study the site as long as their discoveries would be reported to the Autobot Council, as such was the case now._

_Early today a group of archaeologists had come across something while exploring the inside of one the taller buildings within the ruins. Said group was led by a blue Autobot named Glyph, an archaeometrist (archaeologist that specialized in dating archaeological specimens via radiocarbon dating or other methods) and one of Cybertron's most brilliant minds. Along with archaeometry, she's also specializes in languages, data decryption, and forensic science. Glyph also been well known for her knack of finding details, not matter how small. As an archaeologist, she is fascinated with all sorts of alien cultures, current or past. Recently, when not occupying herself with researching the ancient architecture below New Spark, Glyph was studying what Team Prime had collected on the humans of Earth. She had been intrigued by them and was soon engrossed in their culture, and their history. So much that Glyph decided that once she was done with her research on the ruins, she would join Ratchet on Earth to study mankind and its world. But that maybe put on hold longer by what she and the others had found. And as per protocol for finding major discoveries, it was to be alerted to the Autobot Council. Thus was why Grimlock was making his way to Glyph's archaeological site._

_Waiting at the entrance of the ruined building entrance was Firestar, an Autobot warrior as well as the only survivor of Last Spark. Equally skilled with the blade as she does running over her enemies in her alt-mode, Firestar has helped in building New Spark as well as protect it alongside the Dinobots. And though she did not possess an alt-mode of a Dinosaur, she nonetheless accepted by the Grimlock and the others as being one of their own._

"Glad to see you your majesty." the swordswoman said as she bowed before the King of new Spark.

"Where's Glyph?" Grimlock asked.

"Still inside the ruins. Tried to get her away from her work, but she is one stubborn Bot."

"As expected from someone known to be dedicated to her work." Slug commented.

"Nevertheless, she should be here. When you alert your superiors, you don't keep them waiting outside." Grimlock said sternly.

_The three then proceed inside the ancient stucture, going through its halls until they arrive inside the main room where Glyph's team was busy at work. Before coming to New Spark, Glyph had assembled her own archaeological team. Some were archaeologists like her, and some were hired as either protection or as specialists. As Grimlock, Slug, and Firestar entered the room, they proceeded towards one of the guards that were part of Glyph's team._

"Greenlight, where's Glyph?" Firestar asked.

"She's up on either the second or third floor, looking over some sort of control panel." the green female Autobot responded.

"Yeah, you'd better go see her before she decides on pressing some buttons." said the purple-orange female Autobot called Lancer.

_This Greenlight and Lancer, two Autobots that were once amateur scholars before the Great War began. When the war broke out, Greenlight one of the many that wanted to remain neutral in the conflict, but soon joined the Autobots when her friends were killed by the Decepticons when their city refused to join their faction. As for Lancer, even before the war, she had considered joining the Elite Guard. But every time she thought about putting up an application, she got nervous. When the war came to be, she got over it and signed up to join the Autobot Elite Guard. The two met and became fast friends along with Moonracer, a blue-green female Autobot who is well known for being one of the best sharpshooters on Cybertron, and possibly in the galaxy. When the war was ended and Cybertron was restored, three returned and were already given assignments by Ultra Magnus. Greenlight and Lancer were assigned as guards for Glyph's archaeological expedition to the ruins below new Spark, while Moonracer was reassigned to be part of the Wreckers._

_Grimlock and the other two then walked towards the ramp that led towards the upper levels of what seemed to be an ancient complex of sorts. As they ascended towards the third floor, they realize that giant room they were in resembled an observatory, which was strange considering the complex was underground and not on the surface where the night sky was. However, if it was true what Glyph had reported, being on the surface might have not been necessary for its purpose. As they reached the top, there they find the archaeologist looking at the console along with her one of her guards and one of her communication experts._

"Glyph, you really ought to wait for Grimlock to get here. Who knows what will happen if you press any of them." the dark-green Autobot guard said with concern.

_This is Tap-Out. During the war, he was a prisoner of the Decepticons, forced fight other captured Autobots for their amusement. He was eventually freed when an Autobot strike force broke him and the others out. However, he still carried scars since then and has vowed to protect innocent life, Cybertronian or other, from harm by the Decepticons. Like Greenlight and Lancer, he too was assigned to guard Glyph's archaeological expedition._

"Oh relax Tap-Out, you know what those humans say "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." said the yellow communication expert.

_This one is called Hubcap. While he is indeed a nice, fun fellow to be around with, no one ever trusts him. It's not his devotion to the Autobot cause that's the concern, rather the fact that he's con artist at spark. He's been known to pull a few tricks and scams here and there, but most of the time they're harmless. Some say he does it to cover any deficiencies he may have or to stay in a position that may very be above his skills. In actuality, he mostly does it for fun. And regarding his skills, he is good at what he does. Hubcap has impeccable audio receptors, able to pick the weakest signals. However, due to his nature, Hubcap was removed from the Autobot communications hub._

_Hubcap began looking for work elsewhere, or was scamming someone out their change when he needed some on hand. Eventually, he was "hired" by Glyph to be a part of her team after he had tried to con her out of a few credits. In exchange for not being sent to the authorities, Hubcap would serve as a communications expert on her team, as well as use his skills as a con artist to help get her the site she wanted in the ruins below New Spark. Hubcap happily agreed to the terms, and was soon back to employed as a communications specialist after getting Glyph what she wanted._

"True, but Tap-Out has a point Hubcap. If what Glyph translated is true, I'd too be reluctant to press any buttons." Blaster said. He was a floor below them, overlooking some of the old electronic panels with his team of Minicon deployers. "Besides, just because you can translate what the buttons say doesn't mean you should press them anyway Glyph."

_This red and yellow Autobot is Blaster, who is also a communications expert as well as a music enthusiast. His particular favorite kind of music being rock. During the war Blaster served as a communications officer, and for a short time had rivalry with Decepticons' own communications officer, Soundwave. Also like Soundwave, Blaster too had his own team of Minicons. They were Rewind, Eject, Rosanna, Sunder, Ramhorn, and Steeljaw._

_Rewind is a black, yellow, and white Minicon archivist and was also a cunning linguist like Glyph. While he retains vast amount of information and can remember any fact on the spot, it sometimes gives him a headache. He's also in a relationship with Chromedome, the tan and brown mechaforensic scientist working under Bumblebee and a recently returned Prowl._

_Eject (whose design was similar to Rewind except in blue, yellow, an white) is an idealist and a big fan of Earth sports. He also serves as a surveillance agent on the team. During the war, Eject believed that if Autobots and Decepticons simply just created a nonlethal competition for their world, maybe no one would've been offlined. Ramhorn, however, thinks the idea is stupid._

_Ramhorn is basically a Minicon that resembles a red rhinoceros. He serves the powerhouse of Blaster's team, and like like Slug, prefers to ram his enemies with his horn. He also known to have a bad temper and some anger issues._

_Next is Steeljaw, who resembled a yellow lion. He's is the team's tracker and is able to pick up the faintest scent. Though serious and determined when on the job, off the clock he is quite social and has a hobby of investigating all sorts of unusual scents, which makes him an even more effective tracker._

_The third member of the team that resembled an animal was Sunder. He is a Minicon that resembles a bird and his design was strangely similar to that of Laserbeak during the war on Cybertron. Sunder is the team's eye in the sky, and like Blaster, is a music enthusiast. But instead of rock, Sunder prefers dubstep._

_And now the last member of Blaster's Minicon team, Rosanna. Formerly a singer before the war on Cybertron. When the war came, the pink and white Minicon was one of the few in the entertainment industry to choose a side. Though not exactly soldier material, Rosanna helped by boosting morale among the troops. With Blaster help in broadcasting, she would sing songs chosen by the Autobot soldiers to help uplift their spirits while they fought in the front lines against the Decepticon forces. When not singing, Rosanna learned a bit about communications from Blaster, and would sometimes help him with maintaining transmissions among their forces._

"Even so, I'm eager to get my hands on all of that data. Imagine what our ancestors had filed away in this machine." Glyph replied.

"Probably something we already know." Slug spoke up as his group came up to theirs. Glyph, Tap-Out, and Hubcap turn to face their visitors.

"Oh, you're here already? Excellent! Did you get my report?" Glyph asked, hoping to get permission to move forward with her research on the complex.

"I did. However, after speaking with the others, it's been decided that your request be denied. Perceptor will take over from here." Grimlock answered.

"W-what? Why? This our site! Me and my team worked hard on getting a claim on it for a deca-cycle! And we have studied so much of it. You can't just boot us out!" said the Autobot archaeologist.

"Even so, what this place holds beyond your forte, unless you somehow added physics on you list of expertise." Slug replied.

"No, but one of my team members does. Isn't that right Nautica!" Glyph called out her team's resident engineer.

"Correct! So unless you got another excuse, you won't be taking our discovery from us!" Nautica yelled back. The purple Autobot was with Fallback, Botanica, Flareup, and First Aid on the ground floor.

_This is Nautica. She had recently been kicked out of the Academy of Science and Technology in Iacon, though not because of academic issues. On the contrary, Nautica was an expert in quantum engineering and is an avid bookworm. Her problem really is just that she is a horrible judge of character. While becoming a promising student at the academy, Nautica had generated a few rivals along the way. One of them being the crimson and white Autobot Skyfall._

_Unfortunately, Nautica didn't notice and thought everyone at the academy liked her. So when she asked one of her rivals, whom she assumed were friends, for advice on her project for her next assignment, Skyfall took the opportunity to discredit and ruin his rival. And thus when the day the assignment was due, did everything go wrong for the purple Autobot. Not only did her project blow up half the auditorium, she was accused by Skyfall for having copied his "project". Completely humiliated and her academic career in shambles, Nautica expelled from the academy and now had to find work._

_Fortunately, that didn't take long when a certain blue Autobot came looking for her. Apparently Glyph had heard about the whole incident and wanted to hire Nautica for her skills. With no other opportunities available, Nautica soon became another member of the team._

_Next to Nautica was Botanica, a green Autobot biologist. Though primarily a botanist, she eventually expanded into other forms of biology as she explored all sorts of worlds. During her expeditions throughout the galaxy, she had witnessed the destruction of various ecosystems brought on by the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Having been horrified by what she had seen, she vowed to to prevent anymore planets from becoming lifeless wastelands by the war. With the help of Fallback, Flareup, and Rattrap, they protected the inhabitants and wildlife on many worlds from the Decepticons. One in particular was Airachnid, who had a penchant for hunting endangered species, as well as causing species to become endangered. After the war was declared over and the call for all to return to Cybertron was sent out, Botanica and her team soon returned to Cybertron, along with star charts and biological samples and data gathered from various worlds they visited._

_During the presentation of her team's findings and discoveries at Iacon, word had arrived that ancient ruins were found intact under the city of New Spark. So like everyone else, she and her team, minus Rattrap who had joined the Wreckers due to his skills as a scout and spy, soon headed towards New Spark to take part in the exploration of the ruins. Her reason for wanting to go was that she wanted to investigate the environment within the ruins. That, and just because they wanted to get in the action. What can they say, they love to explore, whether it be alien worlds or ancient ruins. They have had their far share of exploring ancient ruins. Their most memorable one was when they were investigating some bizarre temple belonging to the ancient and mysterious race known as the Vok on Methuselah. While not much is known about their kind, it has been said that they were the guardians of an unknown entity called "the One", who has also been said to be the creator of both Primus and Unicron..._

_...And yes, that is actually true. However I am obligated, by a certain party, to only say only that much as the whole matter is confidential and on a need to know basis._

_Anyway, it was during this adventure that Botanica and her friends also met Glyph and First Aid. It was also during this time they met another notable Decepticon commander, the triple changer with split personalities known as Blitzwing. Apparently within the ancient ruins lies an artifact called the "Golden Disk", which was said to contain secrets belonging to the Vok. It soon became a race to the finish between Team Glyph and Team Blitzwing for the disc and its hidden secrets. Eventually, Glyph managed to claim the disk first, but were forced to hand it over to Blitzwing when he was holding First Aid hostage. However, before she could even handover the disk, the temple began to collapse. While Glyph's and Botanica's teams were able to escape, the Golden Disk was lost when it fell into a chasm generated by the collapse. But not everyone as it seems had escaped the temple's destruction, as Blitzwing was thought to have been caught under the collapse. Whether he had survived or not remained to be seen, but Glyph and some of the others had doubts that they had seen the last of the psychotic Decepticon commander._

_Back to the present, Botanica and her team arrived at New Spark, only to find that there would be a limitation to how many archaeological teams would be allowed into the ruins. So like many others, her team merged with another in order to be allowed entrance. That other team? Why none other than Glyph's. Having worked together before, they soon teamed up and afterwards were soon given a site to work in. While Glyph studied the writings and the artifacts present, Botanica would study the environment within the ruins. While exploring the ruins, Botanica had found several chambers that once may have been laboratories of some sort. It was here that Botanica made her own great discovery. While not as big as Glyph's, it was something to behold. One of the laboratories turned out to be a self-sustaining garden, filled with a sorts of unique flora. She has yet to find an explanation for how this was even possible or how they could have survived this long. But when does, then she she'll post her discovery to the council. She was in no rush to report it to them, plus they would be busy with handling Glyph's discovery._

_Next to Botanica was a reddish-brown and tan Autobot that looked similar to the Decepticon Breakdown. His name was Fallback, use to be called Outback when he explored the the remote planets of the galaxy but changed it when his expertise became incredibly useful to the war. He would scout out new worlds that were of strategic importance to the Autobots as well as how to use the environment to best protect them from the Decepticons and other threats. When all else fails, everyone can look to Fallback for a defensive plan. Eventually Fallback joined Botanica in protecting worlds from being devastated by the war. Not only did he wanted to preserve the environment on other worlds, he wanted to ensure the natural beauty of each planet would not be harmed. Other than scouting, Fallback is also a geologist and has a knack for finding resources. During the war, he would search many systems for valuable resources useful to the Autobots._

_Next up is Flareup, the red and orange Autobot who loves explosives, a lot. One of the best demolitions experts on Cybertron, Flareup takes glee in creating all sorts of explosives, from fireworks to high grade detpaks, and then either setting them off and/or detonating them. Joyful and happy-go-lucky, she's also quite the powerhouse on the battlefield. When she and the others return to Cybertron, she was given an offer to join the Wreckers. She always dreamed of joining the Wreckers, however, she had become close to her friends with her teammates. Indecisive, Flareup soon asked for her friends opinion, hence the little get-together on the ground floor where Nautica was._

_Lastly, we have First Aid, the white and red Autobot medic of the team. Compassionate and empathetic, First Aid deeply cares for the well-being of others. During the Great Exodus, he joined up with Glyph and explored the galaxy. While she was studying the cultures of alien races they met, First Aid would often be seen treating the sick and injured among them. Though not one for fighting, he's willing to defend the weak and helpless against those that would seek to harm them. While not treating injuries or performing check ups, First Aid would also serve as team's psychiatrist. He always there to listen to their concerns or issues, and ready to give advice or insight to their dilemmas._

_Now that that is over, let's get back to the story._

"See, so you can tell Perceptor that he can stay in Iacon, because we're not leaving one bit!" Glyph told the King of New Spark, who was beginning to lose patience.

"You DON'T make the decision here, we DO! And according to rules we made, which you should know very as everyone else was told when they were allowed into the ruins, was that anything considered "top tier" would be placed immediately under the care of the Autobot Security Force! Do you have any idea how dangerous this place would be if it fell onto the wrong hands!" Grimlock yelled at the blue Autobot. As he did, a beeping noise came from Slug's communicator.

"This is Slug, report."

"Sir, this is Breaker from the Security Hub. We're receiving strange signals on our sensors, we request that Grimlock take a look at it."

"Is it trouble?" the Dinobot inquired.

"Could be, which is why we require the King's presence." the trooper replied.

"Understood. My King..."

"I heard. Go ahead and let them know I'm coming. I still need to straighten out a few things with Glyph and her team." Grimlock told his second-in-command. Slug nodded in response and soon left. "Firestar, assemble some of the guards and bring them here. I want this place completely guarded before Perceptor arrives to inspect the place."

"Understood your highness." Firestar saluted before heading off to complete her given task.

"Now where were we? Oh right, this isn't some ancient archive or some odd underground observatory. This thing, even not in enemy hands, is still a threat to the city above us if it was mishandled! So I don't care if you have your own experts on the matter, this spacebridge will be observed and study by someone the council trusts. Trusts enough to make sure it doesn't go off and end up like Shockwave's tower! Am I clear?!"

"Yes your majesty." Glyph grumbled.

"Good, now have your team finish what they are doing and then leave. As for all the guards assigned to your team." Grimlock turned to look down below. "Greenlight, after escorting Glyph's group back to the surface, you are to return here and help Tap-Out and Lancer with securing the location. Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty." Greenlight saluted in response.

"Good. I'll be back once I'm done with whatever Security has picked up." the King said as he began leaving. "And I expect all of you to be gone when I do!"

* * *

><p><em>Within the City of New Spark are several towers that line around the perimeter of the city. Each serving as a guard post and a lookout for any danger present in or out of the city. They also serve another purpose. Should there be any attack or an invasion, the towers together generate a forcefield that protects the entire city. Each tower is linked to a central tower that is connected to his majesty's fortress, which serves as both New Spark's City Hall and stronghold. Not only is the fortress well defended, it is large enough for the city's population to fit inside it for protection should the barrier fall. The central tower serves as the center for the city's security force. Inside it, multiple personnel are monitoring the city of New Spark. As they do, the nearby elevator opens and Slug soon comes out to meet the one called Breaker.<em>

"Breaker, give me a sit-rep on the situation." the Dinobot ordered.

"Sir, where's his majesty?" the head guard asked.

"He's on his way, now tell me what's the problem."

"Very well, if you would follow me." the guard then led his superior towards one of the main consoles that monitored communication frequencies in and out of the city. "Take a look sir."

_Slug then stood in front of the monitor and indeed it was giving strange signals. It would seem as though multiple signals were coming in and out of New Spark, as well as around it. This was troubling, usually these were telltale signs of an attack, they would need to act fast and accordingly._

"You were right to call his majesty up here, we may very well be facing an invasion." Slug said when suddenly the console shut off. "Huh, Breaker somethings wrong with-" Slug didn't get to finish as he turn around, a sword soon pierced through his T-Cog and part of his Spark chamber.

"You know, I was really hoping that boss of yours would be the one to show up. But eliminating one of his teammates sure makes up for it." "Breaker" said as he removed the sword slowly from the Dinobot's chest.

_Slug stumble onto the ground, his strength quickly fading from him. As he looked up, "Breaker's" form soon changed, a holographic disguise to hide his true form. Now before Slug stood a Forged Decepticon whose features was like that of a jackal._

"As for the so-called "possible invasion", already happenin' bub. Isn't that right boys?"

_As if on cue, all of the Autobot personnel soon stood up and changed into Forged soldiers having similar features of that of Vehicons that served Megatron. Slug watched in horror as they soon pointed their blaster at him and began firing. Seeing that he was outnumbered and was taking to many shots, Slug tried to use the last of his strength to make it towards the exit and try to warn Grimlock. Unfortunately, the head Forged member used a grapple beam on him, it wrapped around his leg and soon caused him to trip. As he did, the rest of the Forged troops continued to fire on him until Slug stopped moving. The head of the Forged unit soon check on the body, kicking it and seeing it was now limp._

"Heh. One down, four more to go. Alright everyone, changed of plans. Send word to the others at the towers to begin dismantling the generators and the others in and under the city to proceed with their objectives. After that, jammed the communications and prepare for Grimlock to arrive at the elevator. One more thing, I want the other Dinobots on screen. I wanna see how my fellow teammates terminate the rest of his "royal highness's" crew." the Jackal-like Forged leader told his troops.

_As they began to carry out his orders, the screens soon displaying the rest of the Dinobot's locations outside the city. The first one had Swoop running aerial reconnaissance with several other Autobot flyers. But like the one's from the central tower, they soon turned on him. They soon began firing and launching missiles at the Dinobot. And while Swoop fought valiantly against his attackers, he soon met his end by the hand of a Forged Decepticon that resembled a falcon. In another location, Sludge and Snarl are on patrol along the New Spark's rocky, regional border. And like the flyer, the Autobot troops soon changed into Forged soldiers and began attacking. Sludge and Snarl fought gloriously as they slaughtered their assailants, but little did they know that their attackers only served as a distraction for their masters. As the last enemy soldier fell, Snarl and Sludge took a moment to regain their strength and wits as they tried to contact their fellow Dinobots at the city, only to receive static in return. And to make things worse, by dropping their guard did it cost one of the two's life._

_Jumping from the rocks he had hid behind, a Forged that resembled a tiger ambushed them, taking hold of Sludge. With great savagery, and to the Sludge's unfortunate luck of being in his Dino-mode at that moment, did the brute sever the Dinobot's neck with his claws. Snarl could only watch in horror as he watched his comrade decapitated, and then torn literally into pieces by the monster before. As he did, rage begin boil inside him. And soon enough, did the warrior charge at the fiend, setting loose his wrath and avenge his friend. Changing from Dino-mode to his bipedal form, he began throwing blows left and right at the enemy. His opponent was no slouch either, and was returning punches and kicks at the Dinobot. As the two fought, Snarl was beginning to have the upper hand in the melee, and soon overpowered his attacker. The tiger-like Forged was soon on the ground, and Snarl was about to land the finishing blow. Unfortunately, it never came._

_Before the final strike was blown, a stinger-like tail soon impaled the Autobot warrior, extinguishing his spark chamber instantaneously. As he slowly offlined, Snarl turned his head towards his killer, and soon came face-to-face with a Forged that should have been dead. The draconic Forged Decepticon general that faced them all those cycles ago, Ser-Ket. Snarl then passed on, and Ser-Ket removed her tail from his chassis. Soon after, she and the other Forged commanders began to receive a call from their communicators._

"Excellent work, almost all but one of the Dinobots have eliminated. Vandal and his team should be taking care of their leader soon, or at least stall him enough for Phase 2 to be complete. All other Forged troops outside New Spark, regroup and wait for Vandal's signal. Once it's called, take the city by storm! Burn it to the ground, take no prisoners! On this day, New Spark shall fall, and our vengeance achieved!" their master declared from their receivers.

_The Forged cheered as their victory was close at hand. Back at the central tower, Vandal and his strike force finish with their work. Vandal had finished watching the demise of Grimlock's team and was overseeing the dismantling of the generators when he was soon contacted by his superior._

"Vandal here."

"What's the current process on those shield generators?" his lord asked.

"Almost complete sir, we should be done shortly."

"Excellent, those not partaking in the invasion are currently making sure no possible reinforcements arrive to save the city. Even now they are striking at cities, such as Iacon and Kaon, to divert their forces' attention from New Spark. Once you're finished, send the signal and procced towards the ruined Citadel below, our sleeper agents should already have it under control."

"Understood." Vandal replied as he shut of his radio. "Alright men, here are your orders. Once we are done dismantlin', half of ya will remain and take care of Grimlock, while the rest of us will make our way to the ruins below after I give the signal."

"We obey commander!" his troops shouted in unison.

_But as they went back to work, a sudden sound of glass breaking soon caught their attention. Vandal and his team turn towards the source of the sound and notice a broken window, as well as Slug's corpse missing._

"Oh frag it all!" Vandal swore.

"Sir, want us to go after him?" his troops asked.

"Negative. No doubt he's already on his way to his majesty! How much longer with those generators?"

"Sir, we are getting word that the others have completed their tasks at the other towers!"

"In that case finish here and blow the place sky high! Make your way to the ruins while I give the signal!" the Jackal-like Forged ordered.

"Yes sir!" they replied and quickly went to work.

_Vandal soon made his way to the roof and pulled out a flare gun, firing it, and made his way out of the tower along with his team. Soon enough, death and destruction would descend upon New Spark._

* * *

><p><em>After making it to the surface, Grimlock was slowly making his way to the stronghold, where he would catch up with Slug and see what the emergency was about. When he exited from the lift, it had began to rain, acid rain more specifically. Fortunately it didn't affect Grimlock much, as his shields kept off most of it. As he made his way, Grimlock began to contemplate this feeling of apprehension he had been getting due to the recent events. It all began when there had been a sudden decrease in Forged or Decepticon activity. The lack activity had made Grimlock uneasy, his instincts telling him that something big, something terrible, was coming. However, it has been several Quartexes (Earth Months) since the report, and nothing has happened since. Because of this, many began to think the hostile threat to be all but dealt with. Others, like Grimlock, thought otherwise.<em>

_Many feared that the reason for the drop in activity was that the Forged or the remaining Decepticons had begun to make themselves scarce, slowly rebuilding their forces and biding their time until it was the right moment for them to strike. Because of this, the Autobot Council had decided to raise security for the time being, as well as worked on increasing the amount of troops in their security and defence force. But as time went on, their forces had become complacent as there had yet been any signs of an imminent attack, adding more to the belief that enemy was gone for good. Grimlock didn't like this one bit, and decided that during the next meeting he would demand that something would be done about it. Especially now since he had received Glyph's report._

_After getting word that Glyph had found an ancient spacebridge below the city, Grimlock immediately called for an emergency council meeting. As soon as it was in session, did he bring Glyph's report to the Council's attention. Much to Grimlock's relief, the discussion was short and immediate action taken into place. They knew that if such a discovery were to be brought out into the public, their enemy would also soon get word of it. Thus, this discovery was made confidential from the populace, and an immediate military action was called to secure the location._

_Perceptor would be sent to investigate and study the spacebridge, along several guards that had been spared by the other regions to protect site. While the spacebridge was incredible discovery and would be extremely valuable to the Autobots, Perceptor had been given orders from the other Council members to find a way to safely dismantle the device should it become necessary. If the Forged or the Decepticons find out about it, and make a move to acquire it, the device had to be destroyed without harming the city above. With Perceptor making his way to New Spark, Grimlock was to order Glyph and her team to leave the site, and have it secured for when the scientist arrived. And that's when troubling news number three came in and added onto his majesty's uneasiness._

_While ordering Glyph and her team to leave, his second-in-command had received troubling news about a strange signals showing up on their sensors. Grimlock soon sent Slug ahead to see about it, as well as sent Firestar to gather some of the guards to reinforce the security at the site. After dealing with Glyph, he made his way to the surface, all the while his instincts driving him crazy. Grimlock already knew what his gut was telling him, he wasn't stupid enough not to notice the coincidence between the recent discovery of the spacebridge and the news about weird frequencies. And when he would get to the security hub, it would only confirm his suspicions, that the enemy had found out already and were finally making their first move._

_As Grimlock made to the fortress entrance when suddenly he heard someone jumping out the tower window, yelling as he fell to the ground. The mighty warrior soon headed towards where the Autobot landed. When he arrived, Grimlock was shocked to discover that it was his teammate Slug, mortally wounded and barely clinging to life. The Dinobot leader soon rushed to his friend, kneeling down next to him and held him up in his arms._

"Slug, speak to me! What happened, who did this to you?!"

"Breaker... the security team... all of them Forged operatives...in disguise..." Slug told his leader, coughing up energon as he did.

"What? Hold on, I'll call for a medic..."

"No!" his friend yelled. "It's too late for me... for all of us..."

"Don't gimme that!" Slug then grabbed a hold of Grimlock's head, bringing his face close to his.

"Will you listen for once dammit! They're jamming our comms, they have taken out the shield generators. The other cities are under attack, most of them are heading here."

"They're after the spacebridge, aren't they?" Grimlock asked.

Slug nodded in response. "Their boss called it the ruins "the Citadel". You have to stop them."

"Their boss... Shockwave!" Grimlock's energon began to boil.

"It wasn't him, it wasn't his voice." Slug corrected him.

"Then who's?"

"Not sure, but it sounded familiar. Grimlock, get the people to safety and get to the ruins before it's too late." Slug ordered his friend, his life force beginning to finally fade.

"I will, once I get the rest of the team..."

"I'm afraid... that won't be possible..." Slug interrupted him.

"What do you mean, what's happened to them?" he asked, Slug's face soon turned somber with a mix of anger, he looked as though he was fighting back tears.

"They... they got 'em Grim... they got 'em. They're now one with the Allspark..."

"No... That's not true, THAT'S A DAMN LIE!" Grimlock roared, unwilling to believe that his team had perished.

"IT'S THE TRUTH, THEY KILLED THEM GRIM! Primus, they killed 'em. Swoop, Snarl, Sludge, they tore them apart like savages. I saw it all happen on the monitors. I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no, no, NO! That can't be! They were strong dammit! They couldn't have been slaughtered so easy!" Grimlock yelled in denial as sadness and rage slowly began to fill his spark.

"They didn't die easy. They fought! They fought to the bitter end like the warriors they were. Something I couldn't do! They got my T-Cog and spark chamber before I even knew what was happening, all the while I was surrounded and fired upon by everyone in the room. I tried to make it out of there, but I couldn't make it. They thought I was offline, but I was still kicking. And that's when I saw them die on the monitors, I couldn't do a damn thing to help them!" the triceratop Dinobot struggled to remain functional. "After listening to the Forged soldier called Vandal talk to his lord, I used the last of my strength to jump out the window, hoping that you would be nearby for me to warn. Heh, guess I my bet paid off..." Slug then began to lose consciousness.

"Dammit Slug, stay with me! I need you alive, so don't you dare shut down on me! That's an order!" Grimlock tried to keep his remaining teammate, his remaining friend, alive.

"It's been an honor serving with you, Grimlock. Go, get 'em for me, for the others..." Slug said farewell as his spark finally joined with the Allspark.

"Slug. Slug! SLUUUUUUGGG!" he roared in pain as the last of his team died in his arm.

_Grimlock held close to Slug's body as he mourned for the loss of his team. His comrades that been with him since the beginning of the war, that fought and survived with him after Cybertron had shutdown, and helped build their new home, now gone forever in an instant. As he fought the tears from his optics, did Grimlock begin to hear explosions in the distance. The last Dinobot looked up, and soon hundreds of thousands Forged soldiers and flyers soon lay siege into the now completely defenseless city._

_Its walls, its towers, crumbled as the Forged charged through them. The guards of New Spark stood their ground against the fiends, but like the Grimlock's teammates, were soon cut down by their "fellow Autobots". The Forged, monsters without conscious, soon ransacked the city's infrastructure and massacred its people. Guards or civilians, it did not matter, as the Forged only sought to quench their lust for spilled energon and destruction. It was not an invasion, but a dark and vile victory. New Spark was falling, but Grimlock didn't care. In fact, nothing else mattered to the Dinobot at that moment. Nothing else mattered at all... except for cold, brutal vengeance._

_As former gladiator of Simfur began began to get on his feet, he soon noticed a whole squad of Forged soldiers charging towards him. Sadness in his spark had now but dissipated, and was now replaced with rage and utter hatred. Grimlock soon turned towards his oncoming attackers, and soon let loose the beast within him. He now could care less for the city or what he had to do, if the New Spark was going to fall, he was going to them all with him. As Grimlock transformed into his mighty form that was the Tyrannosaurus rex, all he could think was tearing apart and smashing every single Forged in existence._

_"You bastards, YOU KILLED MY TEAM! FOR THAT I WILL WIPE YOU OUT FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET! I'M GONNA DO WHAT I SHOULD'VE DONE A LONG TIME AGO, AND THAT'S DRIVE ALL OF YOU TOWARDS YOUR EXTINCTION!" Grimlock thought as he roared and released wrath on the Forged, chewing, smashing, and roasting everyone single one in his path. He would not stop till are were none, and his team avenged._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, below the battered city, Greenlight tried to get the lift to work but to no avail.<em>

"Dammit, the power is out. We'll have to wait until maintainance restores it."

"How long will that be?" Botanica asked.

"Can't say, but we should stay put while we wait." the green Autobot guard replied.

"Hey guys, not to weird anyone out, but I'm not getting any signals down here." Hubcap spoke up.

"Well yeah, we're several kliks below the surface. What did you expect?" Flareup remarked.

"True, but usually I get a frequency or two down here. I'm getting nothing at all."

"Hubcap is right, I'm not picking up anything either." Blaster added.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Fallback said as he relaxed against one of the metallic boulders.

_All of a sudden the cavern began to quake due to the explosions on the surface, causing quite a stir among the group._

"What the frag was that?" Ramhorn yelled.

"A ground quake?" Eject guessed.

"That wasn't a natural phenomenon." Fallback stated.

"I'll say, I know an explosion when I feel it. Something is going on upstairs." Flareup added.

"That can't be good, we need to find some cover before anything falls on us. Greenlight to Lancer, come in."

_The guard tried to contact her fellow guard, but all she received was static. While it made sense there wouldn't be much signals between the cavern and the surface, contacting another within the cavern shouldn't have been a problem._

"I'm not getting anything. Hubcap? Blaster? Any of you able to..."

"Don't bother, we already tried. I'm starting to think our communications are being jammed." Blaster surmised.

"Same here. If we are under attack, I say we find a way outta here." Hubcap suggested.

"How? The lifts are out!" First Aid told the yellow Autobot.

"Is there another way out of the cavern?" Rosanna asked.

"There was a tunnel leading to the surface, however it had recently caved in. The miners were suppose to clear it out later today." Fallback told the pink minicon.

"Then how in the name of Primus are we gonna get out?" Rewind said with concern.

"Why should we? The battle is up there, far from where we are down here. I say we stay here and wait while let his majesty and his men handle it." the red rhino minicon suggested.

"Oh that sounds like a fantastic idea. Until the cavern collapses on top of us because of the explosions above!" Rewind remarked.

"Enough! Until a way out is found, we are going back to the site. The ruins should protect us from any falling debris. And while we're there, maybe Lancer or Tap-Out knows what's going on up there." Greenlight began giving orders.

"Well in that case, one of us has already a head start." Botanica pointed out someone missing from the group, that being Glyph.

"Of for crying out loud." Greenlight facepalmed. "What did I say, stay together! Is that so hard?"

"With Glyph, definitely. I had a feeling she would try to sneak her way back to the ruins. None of could ever keep her from her research." First Aid noted.

"Well when we get there, I'm going to have a few words with her." Greenlight said as she began to lead the group back to the archaeological site.

_Far ahead of them, Glyph had carefully made her way back to the ruins and was already making her way up the steps and towards the entrance._

"Like the Underworld am I going to be forced to leave my site! Sure, I found an ancient spacebridge below the city's surface, but I could care less about it! They could whatever they want with it, all I want is for me and my team to be credited for having found the damn thing, as well as get my hands on any records or charts found inside it!" Glyph complained to herself, she then sighed as she entered the ruins. "You know, I still don't understand why a spacebridge would be underground in the first place. I mean what reason could our ancestors have for putting it here?"

_Glyph soon made her way back into the main chamber, and soon spotted Lancer several floors above her._

"Glyph? What the frag are you doing here?" she asked the blue Autobot.

"Oh I, uh, realized that I left something important behind." Glyph quickly thought of an excuse.

"Hey Lancer, I think I finally got a radio frequency." Tap-Out told her.

"Great work, find out what's going on up there, as well as the cause for that rumble we felt earlier." she told him before turning to face the stubborn Bot below her. "As for you, you need to get back with your group!"

"It'll only take a nano-sec, I swear!" Glyph begged.

"Negative, if Grimlock comes back and finds out you're still here, he'll have my head!"

"Oh please, I doubt you'll lose your head anytime soon." Glyph remarked.

As if for the sake of irony, Lancer was soon decapitated. Her head falling off and landing next to the now freaked out Glyph.

"WHAT THE FRAG?!" Glyph screamed.

_Glyph soon looked back up to see Tap-Out wielding an axe in his hands. He didn't look quite himself and looked as though he was in a trance. He then turned his gaze on her, making her even more scared. Glyph began backing up until she bumped into someone. Turning her head, she became horrified by the figure before her._

"Well hello there, little mech." Vandal greeted her with a sinister smile. _Along with him, Ser-Ket and the other Forged members that had eliminated Grimlock's team. The tall mech soon picked her up and brought the Autobot to his face._ "You know, it's rude to bump into people."

"Indeed, perhaps she needs a lesson." the tiger-like Forged brought out his claws.

"Oh please, Rampage. Don't you know who she is? If anything, she could be of use to us." Ser-Ket countered.

"I highly doubt she'll cooperate." the falcon-like Forged spoke up.

"Who said she had a choice Dreadwind. She'll join us the same way we get many of our recruits. With a healthy dose of brainwashing and some genetic modifications, she'll make a wonderful addition to our cause." Ser-Ket replied with a wicked grin.

"That's enough all of you..." a stern, cold voice ordered them.

_Coming down the hall with several Forged soldiers, was a large Forged Decepticon that resemble a lion. After getting closer, it began to transform into its bipedal mode, and soon stood as tall as Grimlock, complete with a menacing appearance. His fellow Forged soon turned and kneeled before their leader._

"W-Who are you? What have you done to Tap-Out? And more importantly, what do you want with the spacebridge?" the Autobot archaeologist questioned the beast-like mech.

"I am Lord Razorclaw, the new master of the Forged. You're friend is one of our long-term sleeper agents, that has now been activated and is following whatever commands we give him. As for your "spacebridge", it's much more than that. And you're going to help us activate it, whether you like it, or not."

**And so ends the first chapter of "Grimlock, Slayer of Titans", as well as part one.**

**Review and critique when possible, would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter.**

**In the next chapter of Grimlock, Slayer of Titans. As New Spark falls, Grimlock is consumed by his rage and begins rampaging throughout the city in his alt-mode. But as he slaughters the Forged, Grimlock also becomes a danger to his friends, as his loss of rationality causes him to mistake his allies as his enemy. Can Firestar get him under control, before he harms his fellow Autobots? Meanwhile, Greenlight and the others must find a way to stop the deadly and calculating Razorclaw from activating the secret that lies within the ruins. Just what is the Forged leader after. Who is he really, and where did he and the others come from? All is answered in the coming chapter, as fate leads them towards an event far beyond what any could have imagine. An event that will take them to a whole new world.**

**Next time: Here now, sent to another dimension later! Vector Prime's blunder, Grimlock's new adventure! Part 2: When all else fails, push the red button.**


End file.
